


One Day, One Chance

by ApomaroMellow



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Feeding, M/M, Painting, Poetry, Sailing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-30
Updated: 2019-12-15
Packaged: 2020-09-30 11:08:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20446151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ApomaroMellow/pseuds/ApomaroMellow
Summary: Five oneshots. Five dates. All Klance





	1. Cooking

**Author's Note:**

> so this one actually has a teensy bit of cohesive plot between the chapters

"Give me just one day!"

Lance looked at Keith with a dose of skepticism that might've been a touch unhealthy. He crossed his arms. This was quite a situation. He was doubtful Keith could pull it off but intrigued that he might give him a chance.

"One day?"

"Yes", Keith confirmed, a little breathless.

"Fine. You've got one day", Lance said before turning on his heel and leaving the room. Both Pidge and Hunk, who had been watching, looked at them both in disbelief. Keith had just asked Lance out.

And Lance had said yes.

Pidge's glasses glinted. "Dual interrogation?"

"Normally I'd say we should respect their privacy but this is too weird, we gotta figure it out", Hunk said before they split up.

Hunk went after Keith and tried the whole 'rough, big guy protecting his friend from the bad boy' but it didn't work both because Keith was rougher than he was and because Keith was his friend too.

"Hunk. I'm serious about Lance. And if he's giving me this, chance, I don't wanna waste it. Will you help me?"

Hunk couldn't help the small squeal that left him. Helping one friend woo another? How could he say no? Meanwhile, Pidge went the more traditional route with her interrogation where she basically just pestered Lance with a bunch of questions.

"Since when do you like-like Keith? You must like-like him if you're giving him a chance. What kind of date do you think it'll be? You think he'll take you to some kind of gladiator match? Maybe you'll get a bloody sword as a date memento."

"Pidge, knock it off! And I don't like-like Keith. I just... " Lance could answer because he actually DID like-like Keith. But Keith had gone about it all wrong. He just came out with asking Lance to be his boyfriend. Without any courting whatsoever. Knowing mullet-brain, he probably thought the blue lion blasting them out into space counted as a first date.

"I'm not gonna make it easy for him", Lance said resolutely.

But Keith didn't make it easy for Lance to resist him either. Lance realized this when he woke up the next day and went down to breakfast. Everyone else was there except for Keith and Hunk but as soon as Lance sat down, the too appeared out of the kitchen. Keith was holding a tray with a special breakfast on it. And if Lance didn't know any better, he'd say the other looked nervous.

Keith placed the tray in front of Lance and before addressing him, he turned to his best friend who sat down across from him.

"Hunk, did you have anything to do with this?"

"I may have provided guidance in the process but this was all him", Hunk said and then dug into his own breakfast.

Lance looked at the food warily. He recognized it as an attempt at Earth food, like all of Hunk's latest creations, so he definitely had a hand in it. Lance poked at it a few times before taking his first bite and it was...actually good.

"You better not be trying to poison me", Lance said after three more bites.

"No, I just want you to have enough energy for today", Keith smirked like he had already won.

Lance kept eating but this meant nothing. Keith hadn't gotten to him yet. He'd have to do a lot better than a really tasty breakfast to do that.


	2. Painting Class

So when Keith had said he had a whole day planned for them, Lance had been surprised. One, when did hot shot here ever plan anything in advance? Two, when was it ever something this nice?

The planet they were currently one was peaceful and hospitable and they had already been out and about for a few days. When the two of them left the castle, Keith led the way into town. He took Lance into a building and there inside was a bunch of blank canvases on easels. It almost looked like...

"Is this a painting class?", Lance asked.

"Yeah?", Keith said with a bit of uncertainty. As if he wasn't the one to have the idea to come here in the first place.

The teacher came to the middle of the circle and called everyone to attention by making a popping sound with their tentacles. Just about every other student was the same race of alien as them, but there were a few other off-worlders so Lance and Keith didn't feel too out of place.

"Today we're going to learn how to paint a traditional Torikian landscape", the teacher started, showing them a canvas of the finished painting they would be attempting.

Lance smiled. Art, he could do. And he'd grown fond of this planet's appearance. A bunch of blues and greens that had a very calming effect. The instruction began and he started to mix his paints. He focused on his own canvas at first, getting the basic framework down. As he settled in, he looked around at the other students. Some painted with broad strokes of their tentacles.

Others were so deep into their canvas it was like they were painting with their face.

And then there was Keith.

Lance almost wanted to laugh at him because he had seen that expression on his face so many times. But it was usually reserved for enemies or those training bots. What it was doing on his face when he was painting a tranquil scene, Lance had no idea. But there it was - the furrowed brow, narrowed eyes, tightly upturned lips, and tense hold on his paint brush not unlike the way he wielded his bayard.

He didn't laugh. But Lance couldn't hold back all of his natural instincts to mess with Keith so he dipped his paint brush in a bit of blue and stretched his arm over, just barely not touching the other's face.

"Hey, Keith?"

"Yeah?" When Keith turned, the brush stroked across his cheek. He realized what he'd just fallen for just as Lance began to laugh. Of course, not one to be outdone, Keith took his paint heavy brush and flicked it towards Lance, getting green on his chin. Lance looked absolutely indignant at the retaliation but before they could dissolve into a full paint fight, heard the 'pop pop' of the instructor's tentacles again.

"Class is just about over, how is everyone progressing?" They started making rounds to each student's piece of work and giving them all comments. When they came to Lance, they made an intrigued sound. "Excellent use of color."

Keith looked over at Lance's painting and did see that the colors on the canvas looked wonderful. Even if the actual shapes and forms were a bit off, maybe even wonky. The teacher then moved over to his station and gave it a nod.

"You've got excellent technical skills."

And that compliment prompted Lance to give Keith's painting a good look. His colors were kind of flat and all over the place but he could actually tell what he was looking at regardless.

"Since when are you good at art?", Lance questioned.

"Since not being good at art almost got us killed", Keith said, bringing up the memory of that horrid game show experience.

Lance shivered and then remembered he had paint on his face. "I need to wash this goop off." He got covered in goop enough as a paladin.

"You can do it at the thing I have planned next", Keith smiled and Lance felt his heart thud like lead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i guess with that little reference that makes this fic post-garfle warfle snick? but honestly don't worry too much about timelines and such cuz i know i didn't


	3. Sailing

Despite what Keith said, Lance made them pause long enough to wash the paint off his hands and face. 'How could one hide this pretty face, after all?' he has reasoned. Keith meanwhile, led the way to the next part of their date, looking exactly the way he did at the end of class - paint all over. He looked ridiculous. And cute. Ridiculously cute.

Lance's eyes lit up when he saw where they were going next. "You're taking me to the beach?"

"To the ocean", Keith said.

They walked along the boardwalk and Keith guided him to the docks where a sailboat was waiting. The captain of the boat nodded at Keith and they got on.

"How did you have time to plan all of this?", Lance asked as they shoved off.

"Hunk helped. And Shiro. And Allura. Pidge did too. And...Coran", Keith's shoulders slumped more and more as he listed off his support team in wooing Lance.

"You really accepted help from all those people? For me?"

Keith shrugged. "You're worth it."

Lance smiled before looking away, unable to handle that much emotional honestly from someone usually so emotionally constipated. But that wasn't entirely true anymore, was it? Keith had learned to open up since being with the rest of them. And Lance had learned that what was running through his mind wasn't just 'emo-angst, emo-angst, piss of Lance, get bad haircuts, emo-angst'.

He looked at Keith now, who was leaning against the railing of the boat, eyes closed as some of the sea spray hit his face. He looked very much like a cute dog, holding its head out the window during a drive. He came over to stand next to him.

"Who gave you the sailing idea?"

"Well, you did, technically", Keith answered, cheeks a little red. "You always go on about the beaches you loved on Earth. So I...yeah..."

"Awwww, you tryin' to cure my homesickness?"

"I mean, yeah", Keith said, looking at Lance, his eyes filled with sincerity. "I don't really know what it's like to miss a place, but you do. I figured it'd be nice if you could, you know, experience pieces of it."

Lance thought he might cry.

Or kiss Keith.

Or both.

But he wasn't sure if he wanted their first kiss to be super watery. Well, it would be anyway if they kissed on this boat. Instead, after swallowing and steeling her nerves, he reached out and held Keith's hand.

"Thanks. I didn't think you remembered stuff like that."

"I-well, when it's about people I care about, I try to", Keith said, his blush returning.

Okay, now he needed to kiss Keith. The rest of his body had other ideas though, his stomach deciding that now was the time to growl impatiently.

"I hope this date of yours includes lunch."

Keith smirked. "Just wait 'till we get back on land."


	4. Food Tasting

They returned from their sailing excursion and went back to the castle, where Lance demanded he get a shower and a change of clothes. He wasn't going to be walking around with paint on him all day. Keith let him go, needing to check on the next part of their date. He went into the kitchen where Hunk was in his element. He flitted about, humming a song as he cooked.

Keith smiled. "Everything going according to plan?", he asked.

"Yep it's-why do you look like that?!"

Keith took a good look at himself for the first time since his and Lance's paint fight. "There was this painting class and..."

"There's no way you're going the rest of the day looking like that", Hunk said, waving a spoon at him. "Go wash up."

Keith rolled his eyes but smiled as he went. He took a quick shower and a new change of clothes later, he was passing Lance in the hallway. The other looked completely rejuvenated.

"Wow, you look...", Keith was at a loss for words.

"I know~", Lance practically sang. "Aren't you glad I decided to clean up?"

Keith simply nodded.

"You clean up well too, partner", Lance winked. "Where to next?"

"The um, the dining room", Keith answered, trying to keep his wits about him.

"Oh? You made me food again?"

"Not quite."

In the dining room, Hunk was laying out the last of the dishes along the table. Lance eyes widened. Most of them he recognized very well. It was all weird alien food, but they were the ones Lance had come to enjoy the most. Hunk cleared his throat.

"Monsieur Keith hath prepared a menu meant to satisfy and ingratiate himself to Monsieur Lance, whom he means to court, thus varily...mhm, yes. Thus varily."

Keith reddened and Lance laughed. "You should count yourself lucky that I only understood about half of that."

Hunk left them to it and the two young men sat next to each other. Lance looked excitedly at all the foods around him. He noticed they were small portions, probably to make up for how many there were.

"I don't know where to start", he said.

"Here", Keith said, holding up something meaty on a fork.

Lance turned and opened his mouth without thinking, his brain only catching up as he closed his mouth around the utensil. He realized how close Keith was and just how intimate this gesture was. He pulled back, chewing quickly and swallowing.

"How's it taste?"

"Good! It's good!"

Keith continued to feed Lance and Lance continued to eat from him and both tried really hard not to let the butterflies in their stomachs ruin this.


	5. Poetry Reading

Lance walked out of the dining room, full and satisfied. He figured that was the end of it but apparently Keith had one more thing planned.

"The last thing on the agenda we have to do...in my room", he said.

Lance froze at that. "Your room? Your room!? What the heck are we doing in there?!"

Keith's ears turned red and he grabbed Lance's wrist. "Just trust me and get in there!"

Lance wanted to fight back but he was also intrigued. He had seen a whole other side of Keith today. Lance knew he was more than the angry kid most people wrote him off as, but there were deeper parts of Keith that he'd found today. And Lance liked it, more than he had ever thought he would. Keith had been a friend, a rival, a partner, a confidant.

He had been so many things to Lance and yet he had never considered...

"Sit here", Keith said as he pushed on Lance's shoulders onto his bed. He then pulled out a folded up sheet of paper from his back pocket. After unfolding and smoothing out the creases, he cleared his throat.

"What is this?", Lance finally asked, realizing he must've misjudged the situation.

Keith frowned. He had just been about to start. "I wrote a poem for you."

"A poem?! Like for real?!"

"Yes, like for real", Keith rolled his eyes.

Lance kicked his feet playfully. "Is it about me~?"

"Do you wanna hear it or not?"

Lance nodded and gestured that his lips were sealed. He couldn't wait to hear what Keith had to say about him. Keith cleared his throat again and shifted on his feet before beginning.

"Eyes as blue as the the sky we fly in

Hands as soft as a..domesticated graibyn

Smile as warm as a comforting fire

Voice as melodious as the chanting whoopidoos on Yanux-zaier

You mean a lot to me, my right hand man

Without you, I couldn't stand

To be with you always, is all I want

My friend, m-my love, my ace savant"

Keith put the paper down but his red face and expression screamed he would've preferred to eat the poem instead and destroy the evidence. Lance could laugh, both as some of the similes and the way Keith reacted to them but he didn't. He didn't want Keith to think he was laughing at him. He stood up from the bed and closed the space between them.

"You really think my eyes are that blue?", he asked.

Keith nodded.

"And that my hands are that soft?" Lance grabbed Keith's face, forcing their gazes to meet.

"...Yes."

"And that my smile is that warm?"

"You can read the whole thing over yourself if you want", Keith said.

"Nah, I think I'll just have you read it to me before bed every night. That was the last thing you had planned for today, right?"

"Yeah", Keith answered.

"And you know what happens when a date ends, right?", Lance grinned.

"You walk each other home? But we're already where we live", Keith said, gesturing to his room.

"You're really cute sometimes", Lance said before pressing their lips together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please believe me  
Please believe the truth  
\- One Day One Chance


End file.
